logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WTVJ
1949–195? 195?–1957 1957–196? 196?–1964 1964–1988 1964–1969 1969–1983 55.jpg KTMSN Logo.png Backdrop4.png WTVJ81ID.jpg|Station ID from early 1981 1983–1988 This logo retained the "4" design of the previous logo; only in a rounded square instead of a circle. This logo would often be shown in an slanted format (often on intros for the station's newscasts). 7.jpg Screen shot 2016-06-09 at 8.37.05 PM.png 1988–December 1992 At 3 a.m. on January 1, 1989, WTVJ, WCIX (channel 6; now WFOR-TV, channel 4) and WSVN (channel 7) made a three-way affiliation swap that saw NBC programming move to WTVJ following the network's purchase of the station, which sent the CBS affiliation to WCIX following its purchase of channel 6, WSVN becoming independent The underlying shape of this "4" is the same as its predecessor. WTVJ-5pm-NewsNow.jpg|''Channel 4 News Now'' open from early 1992 WTVJ-1992-Promo.jpg|WTVJ weeknight lineup promo from early 1992 WTVJ-News4-1988.png|News 4 logo from 1988. WTVJ-4News-1990.png|Channel 4 News logo from late 1989 WTVJ88ID.jpg|Station ID from news open from 1988 (prior to NBC switch, with "Lone 4") WTVJ92OlympicsID.jpg|The 25th Summer Olympic Games Station ID from Summer 1992 WTVJ-4News-1991.jpg|Channel 4 News open from late 1989 1992–1995 WTVJ1992a.svg|Alternate version of logo, also seen in news opens during the period 4News92.png|''Channel 4 News'' logo (1992-1995) December 1992 WTVJ Miami.jpg|''Channel 4 News Now'' open from late 1992 December 1992 WTVJ Miami 1.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' 6 p.m. open from late 1992 WTVJ-team-coverage.jpg|4 News "Team Coverage" logo WTVJNightcast.jpg|''Channel 4 News Nightcast'' open from late 1992 WTVJ92ID.jpg|WTVJ station ID from late 1992 WTVJ-update.jpg|''Channel 4 News Update'' bumper from late 1992 WTVJ Promos July 1993.jpg|WTVJ weeknight lineup promo from July 1993 WTVJ-45-years.png|WTVJ 45th Anniversary logo WTVJ-11pm.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' 11 p.m. open from early 1995 WTVJ-430pm.jpg|'Channel 4 News'' 4:30 p.m. open from early 1995 WTVJ-Noon92.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' noon open from late 1992 WTVJ-Sports.jpg|''Channel 4 Sports'' logo (1992-1995) WTVJ-530pm.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' 5:30 p.m. open from late 1992 April–September 1995 WTVJ-NBC-1995.jpg|WTVJ station ID from April 1995 WTVJ-WTNCF95.jpg|''Channel 4 News'' "Where The News Comes First" promo from April 1995 1995–2009 NBC6 1995-2009 vertical logo.gif|1995-2007 WTVJ NBC6net.png|2007-2009 On September 10, 1995, WTVJ swapped its over-the-air channel position with CBS station WCIX-TV, with WCIX moving to channel 4 (and changing their call letters to WFOR-TV) and WTVJ moving to channel 6. SONY DVD RECORDER VOLUME Title 05 01.jpg|''Channel 6 News'' 11 p.m. open from 1995 6News95.png|''Channel 6 News'' logo from 1995 WTVJ-Noon.jpg|''Channel 6 News'' noon open from 1995 WTVJ-NBC6-1995.jpg|WTVJ station ID (1995-1997) WTVJ-WTNCF.jpg|''Where The News Comes First'' logo (1995-1997) WTVJ-Today-SouthFlorida.jpg|''Channel 6 News Today In South Florida'' open from 1995 2009–2012 Nbcami logo.png|Website logo (2012) *Youtube: WTVJ NBC 6 New Graphics Package open *Youtube: WTVJ 60th anniversary promo 2012–present WTVJ_NBC_2012_logo_2.jpg|Variant 1 WTVJ NBC 6 2012 logo.jpg|Variant 2 NBCMiami Main Logo.png|Website logo (2012-present) WTVJ Olympic logo.png|Olympic logo (2012-present) OLY-MIAMI.png WTVJ-1stAlertWX.svg On July 18, 2012, WTVJ was rebranded "NBC 6 South Florida". The rebrand featured a new expansive set designed by Clickspring, new NBC Artwork's Look F graphics package which varies depending on the time of day, and a new custom music package with the NBC signature. Below are demonstrations of the new on-air look. *You Tube: WTVJ NBC 6 South Florida 2012 Logo with Look F Graphics Package - News at 5&6pm *You Tube: WTVJ NBC 6 South Florida 2012 Logo with Look F Graphics Package - News at 11pm *You Tube: WTVJ NBC 6 South Florida 2012 Logo with Look F Graphics Package - South Florida Today at 6am Category:Television stations in the United States Category:NBC network affiliates Category:NBCUniversal Category:Miami Category:Florida Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Former CBS network affiliates Category:General Electric Category:Comcast Corporation